Unpredictable
by KATAANGFOREVERanEVER
Summary: He was always in control, they liked it that way but every once and a little while...


TeeHee I wrote something dirty(ish). Oh the thinks you can think at 2:48 in the morning.

I couldn't sleep so I just kinda typed since I realized that the only thing I have on FF right now is that piece-o-crap Danny Phantom drabble I wrote in like 8th grade. Now don't get me wrog I still love my DP and my DannyxSam but it was cliché and poorly written. So I decided to add THIS piece-o-crap instead.

Yeah so, Blue, if your reading this TURN BACK NOW! Seriously you will so freak out if you read this especially since you haven't read Soul Eater. (Fuck you, Yen Press)

I don't own Soul Eater

Enjoy

He was always so cool about it.

She would know what was happening the second their eyes met. She would know he would take her. She would know there was nothing she could do about it.

He would always start with a kiss, sometimes it was slow, or it could be playful and chaste or sometimes it was purely carnal, but it was always passionate. He made sure to silence her before she even got the chance to complain, not that she ever really wanted to. And were she ever to try and get a word in edgewise he could always just quiet her with one of the many tricks he had up his sleeve. You know, a throaty growl at her ear, a quick bite to the neck, blowing cool air across her collar bone, or his favorite, flipping her onto her stomach and licking up the length of her spine.

Next he always made sure to travel her body. Allowing her to swim in the torture he provided for her and giving him the chance to admire her he never really got on a 'daily life' basis. He would start at the neck.

God he loved the neck.

Then dutifully would work his way across the collar bone and ,perhaps, if he were feeling leisurely that day work his way down her arms kissing every finger and licking her palms before working his way back up.

This would lead him to his secret pleasure, her breasts, though he would die before admitting it, paying equal attention to both of course before dragging his tongue along a serpentine path down her stomach. Usually he would stop on his way at the bellybutton just for shits and giggles.

If he was feeling particularly cruel that night, he would skip over the apex of her legs completely and knead the heel of his palms against the inside of her thighs. Lifting her up and grabbing the cushion of her ass before biting into the pale skin of her groin. Those noises are his favorite, her screams and moans; they are so pure and primal. That's really all he's asked for, right?

What he does next always depends on whether he is 'hungry' or not. But no matter the method the outcome is always the same. She comes under his finesse and is convinced she cannot again until he proves her wrong.

He moves with an exponential rhythm that pushes them over and beyond human passion. Feeling each other's soul throb and want for a deeper connection as their bodies do for a release. She always finishes first. He makes sure of it, cool guys finish the job. Then he always collapses and she always rolls back into his arm and falls into a deep comatose, as he would describe it.

He is always in control. They both like it that way. He really seems to know what he's doing and he does it well. He has a routine and it suits them both just fine. But every once in a while…

Much to his displeasure, she breaks the routine.

Take last night for instance. She tied his hands over his head with her tie and rode him as she whispered in his ear, she was going to make him come like a volcano. How un-cool.

Cool guys don't get tied up and cool guys are always in control, yet here she had to go and take that away from him.

Maybe it was an impulse thing or a 'spur of the moment' kind of a deal. Perhaps Liz and Patty had planted horrible ideas into her head or it could just be her naturally hot-blooded attitude finally showing up in their love life. All Soul knew was that every once and a while she would spring these things on him. And what's even worse is that Soul found, he really didn't mind that much.

I mean even now he finds Maka washing his hair after stepping into the shower with him only about fifteen minutes ago. Yes, she stepped into the shower with him. _His_ bookworm decided to initiate early morning shower sex with him, throwing off his whole routine.

He hated when she did this. When this suppressed spontaneity would just come out. He hated not having control. He _hated _loosing it because of her and he _**hated**_ the fact that he loved it so much.

She was unpredictable.

She ruined his routine.

She took away his control.

She got soap in his eyes.

God he loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{*!*}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHAHA! Wow that was kinda weird to write. Ehh… I had fun.

Honestly I don't think its very good since I don't even know what I was trying to write about let alone accomplish but you know what I had fun and that's good enough for me.

Please Comment and tell me way I could make this story better. If I like your idea I will actively try to reupdate the story making it better (and probably longer) or hey if you just want to tell me how much you love it, that's always good too. hahaha I'm just kidding your going to hate this story. (Don't say that.)

Till next time, I guess.

-KFaE

P.S. Blue, if you actually read this, don't say I didn't warn ya.


End file.
